


An Inconvenient Truth

by beforeclocks



Category: Mighty Boosh (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-14
Updated: 2012-02-14
Packaged: 2017-10-31 04:16:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/339791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beforeclocks/pseuds/beforeclocks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vince reveals something Howard wishes he hadn't</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. An Inconvenient Truth

**Author's Note:**

> An old fic from early 2009. Posted here to keep everything tidy

Howard woke on a perfectly ordinary Sunday. He clambered out of bed, toed on his slippers and shrugged on his robe, made his way into the kitchen, flicked the kettle on and put two slices of bread into the toaster. He'd just added sugar to Vince's mug when the toast popped up. He put jam on both slices, took Vince's tea into the bedroom and then returned to the living room to watch The Andrew Marr Show.

Later in the morning he went to the supermarket. Vince had opted out of accompanying him, so Howard planned on buying him something nice, fearing he was perhaps feeling a little under the weather.

On his return, Vince was nowhere to be found. Howard was a little upset that Vince hadn't gone shopping with him, but had instead gone out with some of his other friends. He tried not the think about it too much as he put the carrots in the fridge. 

Howard entered the bedroom, after storing the bags under the sink. Vince was sitting on Howard's bed, his head bowed, eyes lowered. Howard went to move closer, but before he could, Vince muttered, 'I love you'.

Howard's day was ruined.


	2. The Day the Earth Stood Still

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vince convinces Howard to reconsider his reaction

Howard was speechless. Less than ten minutes ago he had been living a perfectly normal (well, okay, not normal, but it was his life, nonetheless) and then Vince had to go and... and... say a thing like that! He had no right to confuse Howard like that, no right what so ever, sir!

When Howard voiced this opinion Vince looked up at him sadly.

"I'm sorry. I just had to tell you. I couldn't keep it secret any longer."

Howard's mouth fell open. Vince had been feeling like this for some time? It wasn't possible, it must a practical joke. And a cruel one at that.

"Howard?" Vince stood up and stood in front of his stunned friend. "Did you really have no idea? I thought maybe you'd of..." Vince looked as though he was about to cry, eyes glistening like broken diamonds. It tugged at Howard's heart.

Howard didn't get to hear what Vince thought, because at that moment it was as though, suddenly, everything made sense. Why they'd stayed friends for so long, despite their differences.

Best make absolutely sure though, before he upsets Vince further.

As their lips met, Howard thought that perhaps he had over reacted.


End file.
